


Resurrect My Beating Heart

by beratings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Resurrection, angel!cas - Freeform, human!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beratings/pseuds/beratings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, an angel of the lord and one of the many protectors of the first born sons, finds himself oddly attracted to Cain. Raphael, his commander, reprimands him for the love immediately. When Castiel refuses to stop bringing Cain back from the dead, Raphael decides punishment is in order to correct the angel's rebellious nature. Raphael resurrects Cain himself, each time Cain is resurrected, he is born again with Castiel as his guardian angel. Castiel is forced to watch the love of his everlasting life die repeatedly through the centuries. Will these star-crossed lovers find their way back to each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurrect My Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags.  
> WARNINGS: I tweak religious stories a lot during the first few chapters, all to go along with the story of Supernatural. There ARE few minor spoilers from season 9, but I really wouldn't call them spoilers because they don't give anything away and you barely know they're there. (If you haven't seen season 9, you should be fine, like literally nothing to worry about). There's a lot of religious references, though I'm not a religious person. The information I'm using is all from research that I and a few of my friends have done on the topic itself. If anything is incorrect please let me know how I can fix it to make your reading experience better!  
> Enjoy this little destiel tale.

                It started with the first sons. Cain and Abel, strong and healthy boys, and strictly the angel’s responsibility. Adam and Eve were fine parents, yes, but the angels who cared for the two humans didn’t quite trust them with the brothers.

               Cain was a beautiful boy, his eyes green as the brand new leaves that he so desperately wanted to reach with his infant fingers. Cain, being smart for a newborn, he reached until he couldn’t reach further and cried when his short fingers didn’t touch them. The angels around him cooed him back to calmness as Adam and Eve rushed away. The angels loved him. Especially Anael. The redheaded angel stroked the green eyed boy gently across the forehead as he smiled toothlessly up at her. Anael was hooked on the infant as soon as he was out of the womb.

                Then came Abel, almost 16 full seasons later. A strong infant, a loving infant, Cain loved the boy instantly as he wailed in the green eyed boy’s little arms, loved him with all his heart. His little warrior of a brother who yearned for so much but fell so quickly. The angels took a liking to Abel as well, leaving Cain in the dust as his guardians abandoned him. All but one. All but Castiel.

                Cain lay idly on a patch of grass, picking it with his small hands and throwing it away. He did this for a few moments before he met the blue eyes standing over him. He was surprised. No angel had come near him since yesterday, the day of his brother’s birth.

                “What is wrong, child?” Castiel’s deep voice urged, furrowing his brow at the young boy in front of him with tears in his eyes. Cain’s cheeks were stained pink from wiping away his sadness.

                “They love Abel more. They all do.” He whimpered.

                Castiel knelt in front of the small boy. Only four years old and feeling the vice grip of jealousy. The sin that his own mother had caused for him was bright in his green eyes. Castiel saw the small trickles of tears leaving tracks down the beautiful boy’s cheeks. He sat before him and smiled.

                “Oh, Cain. Too young to be so scorned by love.” He said reaching out to wipe the wetness away. “Too beautiful to feel this anger. Trust me, child, you will grow out of this hatred and grow to depend on your brother as faithfully as you’ve depended on my brothers and sisters.” He reassured with a look of patience as the green eyed first son pouted before him.

                “I don’t want to love him. I want to send him back where he came from.” He said earnestly, wrapping his short little arms around his frame and looking away from the blue eyes staring into his.

                “You will love him. Our father says so, you will love him and you will save him, Cain.” Castiel pleaded.

                Cain only shook his head in defiance. Castiel had never been close with the boy, not with every angel surrounding him for the past 4 years. This was his first time alone with him. Castiel was lost, he felt for the boy, he knew what being the older brother meant. He had been the older brother for countless angels, teaching them to fight and praise God and love humans as he was taught, but he had never felt this blatant rage toward them, never felt the envy twist around his insides. He wrapped a gentle arm around Cain’s shoulder, feeling him relax in his angelic grip.

                “I promise you, Cain. You will grow and soon Abel will look up to you with respect and love as you teach him.”

                Cain fell asleep that way; wrapped in the young angels arms as Castiel soothed him with his words of love and respect. He smiled to himself feeling a tug on his heart as the boy reached up with a small hand and sleep hazed eyes. It was dark now, the millions of stars were glowing in the evening sky, but Castiel was more focused on the reflection they made on the beautiful green eyes before him. The small hand rested on his cheek.

                “What is your name?” Cain slurred out, fighting back a yawn that was clearly trying to break free of his small mouth.

                “I am Castiel. I am an angel of the lord, Cain, and I will look after you from now on.” He stated simply and took comfort in the small form on top of him relaxing and falling into a deep sleep.

                In the distance he heard the whispers of his brothers and sisters. Normally he would quickly go to listen or join the conversation, he knew how they loved the gossip about the coming wars with Lucifer, but this time he stayed still, wrapping his long arms around the snoozing child on top of him.

 

                Some years later, Abel had finally turned a man grown. He was tall and broad and filled with ambition. He became a shepherd of a flock while his older brother cultivated the land. The nights came quicker and the days grew shorter. And as Cain was tending to their last crop of the season he heard a low click behind him. The click of a tongue. He turned hastily staring the man down. He looked strong, bold, and angry. Like the devil had shot through his veins.

                “Cain.” He rasped out quietly.

                Cain knew who he was. He had come at the beginning of the season asking for Abel. Cain would never let a soul touch his brother, not even an evil one like Lucifer’s. He remembered it hazily.

                The low click had come behind him and he turned to see the brooding face of the devil himself. And Lucifer smiled.

                “The first son.” The devil had said during their first encounter. “Where is your lovely brother? I would thoroughly enjoy having him join my… Ranks.” He had hissed out, his smile was wide, showing all of his teeth.

                Cain had flashed his own teeth angrily, growling through them. “You will not have my brother. You will not touch him!” He had shouted. Where was Castiel? Where were his angels when he needed them most?

                “Ah. If you are so adamant on saving your own flesh and blood then you’ll kill him and take his place. No need to hurry. You have until the crops die out to decide and I will meet you here. If you haven’t made a decision I’ll kill him myself and it will not be quick.” He had said before vanishing.

                Cain had dropped to his knees, angry that he had been so foolish, why hadn’t he called his angel? He dropped his head in shame before feeling the warm hand on his shoulder.

                “Cain.” The voice rumbled.

                Cain immediately rose looking at his angel wearily. “Abel must die.” He said with a sad look on his face. “But he mustn’t die yet.” He added watching the angel’s expression change into one of sympathy.

                Cain stared at the devil now, no less evil and sheepish as he was the day they had met.

                “Your decision, my child?” Lucifer hissed out with the same full toothed grin.

                “I will do it.” Cain said without hesitation. “Tonight. After the gathering for God, after the offerings have been served.”

                Lucifer smiled at that and threw a small metal object onto the ground before Cain’s feet.

                “Use this.” He said with a grin before vanishing.

                Though Castiel tried to hide it, he felt shame build in his chest. He kept his knowledge from the other angels. Knowing they were all too invested in the other son to notice the disturbance in the air, the heat that racked their bodies in mid-Autumn and the sizzle the sun now suddenly had as it hit their skin. They were losing. Losing their battle with Lucifer, the fallen angel on the loose. He shivered knowing that soon his beloved charge would have to murder his brother in cold blood just so he could save him from a life in hell. He knew what the angels said about the corrupted jealous brother who never seemed to stop begging for the attention of the angels, and he knew once the deed was done he would be no less than the envious child that sat in the grass the first day they met. Pegged as a murderer and a sinner and sent straight to the gates of Hell with no question.

                Dusk was approaching and Castiel watched as Cain drifted toward the bankside, his offering in the bag slung over his shoulder. Castiel gave him an encouraging nod as he threw his offering into the center of the ring of angels. Abel did the same, smiling proudly toward his big brother. Cain’s offering consisted of corn, and some of the small tomatoes that had grown rather ripe this year, while Abel offered the firstborn of his flock and their fat portions. Abel was praised by all of the angels as he brought the offering toward the center, though Cain, who stood idly off center, got no praises and barely any remarks. He had worked so hard that season, through the heat and the scorching sun. Through the rain and the thunder and the floods that threatened his crops. He found himself angry, he felt himself shrink into the small four year old boy the day after his brother was born and felt the rage boil through him.

                He pulled Abel aside.

                “Let’s go out to the field.” Cain said lowly. “I will show you my crops, the hard work I’ve done. We can take in the stars above us like we used to as boys.”

                Abel smiled happily.

                “Yes, brother. I would like that very much.”

                And with that they were off as the angels feasted. Castiel gave them a sad look before standing grounded in his spot, not willing himself to step further because he knew if he did he would angrily throw the food around and force the other angels to pay attention to his beautiful charge, the full grown man who spent so long trying to please them all only to be scorned by the devil.

                Abel sat before his brother, pure bliss on his face as they looked at the sky. He noticed Cain acting strangely and he suddenly knew why.

                The light of the moon caught on the knife in his hand, and Abel stared at it with wide eyes.

                “Cain…” He said, feeling his throat close slightly.

                Cain shifted closer. His muscles were tight and he was fighting back tears. This was the last thing he would see. His brother’s face, confused yet still so trusting and so loving.

                “Abel, I am so sorry. I must do this.” Cain choked out. Abel was still sitting there, the look of pure terror crossing his face only briefly until he caught the glimpse of his brother’s eyes. He was crying. His brother was crying. Abel had never seen the older boy with tears in his eyes, and he felt a strange feeling wash over him. A longing to comfort and make it all go away.

                “Must do what, brother?” He asked curiously, still eyeing the knife in his brother’s hand.

                “I… I must kill you…You must die, Abel.” He said, fighting the urge to slap his brother in the face. It was not the time for foolishness, not the time for stupid questions, it was their last moment together, their last few words.

                “But…” He said quietly, his face was still perfectly calm, still trusting, as if he thought the whole thing was some sort of antic that his older brother had made up. “Why?”

                Cain lost it. His façade of strength failing briefly as he sobbed into his palm.

                “Brother…” Abel whispered, unsure of how to comfort the heaving man in front of him.

                “I must.” He choked out once more. “Please, Abel. Tell me you’ll forgive me.”

                Abel reached out as his brother looked up. He nodded solemnly. “I will always forgive you, Cain.” His words were true and pure and it made Cain’s heart sputter with relief.

                “I am so sorry, Abel. I have failed you in so many ways.” Cain stated quickly, before gathering himself and lunging. “I love you, little brother.” He whispered before plunging the metal into Abel’s chest.

                Cain sat there, watching his brother sputter. He watched the blood pour into his mouth and spill out in rivets. His eyes never left the sky. That was his favorite part of autumn nights. The clear black sky filled with tiny specks of light that he loved so dearly. Abel died looking at the stars, the same look on his face that he held when they were boys. Fascination and wonder filling his expression like nothing else. Cain sobbed. Sobbed until he felt the strong arms of his angel pulling him up, tugging him close and suddenly they weren’t in the field. Weren’t near their home. Weren’t near Abel’s bloodied body. They were in the woods, far away and Castiel had his arms wrapped tightly around Cain’s shoulders as he wept.

                Castiel soothed him, much like he soothed him as a little boy, but somehow this was different. This was the grown man he had come to love, the grown man he was meant to protect and save and worship, but he felt so much more than that.

                “Cain.” He whispered solemnly, watching as the green eyes looked up to him, his tanned freckled skin was raw and rubbed and he looked as he had looked the first day Castiel had met him. Wide eyed and innocent and beautiful.

                “Yes, Castiel.” He said, nothing but trust in his words. Trust and something else.

                “I love you, child.” Castiel stated.

                “I love you too, my angel.” Cain stated back before leaning down and pressing their lips together. 


End file.
